Taming the Wolves
by i heart kellan
Summary: Bella is best friends with Leah and Emily and has lived her life just the way she has always wanted to live . She grew up with Jacob and his friends when she was younger. Jacob and Sam are the Alpha males in the werewolf packs and they've just been told who they have to marry or they will lose their title.
1. We belong together ,

Bella is best friends with Leah and Emily and has lived her life just the way she has always wanted to live it. She grew up with Jacob and his friends when she was younger. Jacob and Sam are the Alpha males in the werewolf packs and they've just been told who they have to marry or they will lose their title. Will the three girls find a happily ever after with Jake, Sam, and Embry from La Push?

1: We belong together.

**JPOV**

Shaking my head as I wasn't sure what to say or even what to do, I couldn't believe what the Elders just told Sam and me. I wasn't even sure how this was going to go down, anyways. The Elders were saying that I had to marry Isabella Swan and Sam had to marry Clearwater. If we didn't, our titles would be taken away, and they would make two other men Alpha's, which was crazy.

From what Sam said, Leah was hard headed, and hell, I didn't have it any easier. Both women were not easy and I knew, for the two of us, this was going to be a very difficult task. I hadn't seen Bella in years and vice versa. There was no point of me going down to California when I lived here in Washington. It was going to be a long year. If I didn't marry Bella before my twenty-first birthday, I was royally fucked.

"This is the crappiest idea they have ever come up with," Sam growled as he shook his head and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"When are you guys leaving for California?"

I turned my head to see Embry standing in front of Paul, Jared, Quil with a few of the other guys there. "Yeah, the sooner we see the girls, the sooner we can save our titles."

I just didn't see the point of this. It was foretold by a prophecy that I'd be an Alpha of the pack. I just didn't understand what the hell was even going on. Why did they see fit that both Sam and I needed to get married? It just didn't make any sense. Neither one of us were happy that we had to find a wife. They didn't even give us a date, but they said they would give us that surprising phone call to begin with. Maybe it was because we were so into the pack and the laws that they felt we needed to be happy like Paul and my sister, along with Jared and Kim.

"Well, I was thinking that we could leave tomorrow morning. What do you think, Jacob?"

I looked at Sam and nodded my head. "Yeah, the Elders can watch over the reservation in case of vampires and the city of Forks if Quil and Paul can't handle it."

"Just to let you guys know, I'm coming with you guys. Without either one of you here, there's no point of even being here."

When I heard my best friend's voice, I nodded my head. It was no wonder why I could depend on him if I couldn't anyone else. Embry Call was probably the best damn beta I've ever had in a very long time, and hell, maybe Embry could also find that special someone out in California. It was time to go see the girls we haven't seen in ten years. Maybe Bella, Leah, and Emily had some friends they could introduce us to.

**BPOV**

I really hated my life right now. I had been living in Los Angeles for a while and had been dating a guy named Michael Newton for a few months. I thought everything was going great until I caught him in bed with a skinny brunette named Jessica Stanley. If it wasn't for school or the part time job at Panera Bread, I probably would have left.

"Honey, he's a jerk. He doesn't deserve someone like you, anyway. Heck, he cheated on you with someone with no class," Emily sighed as she placed a glass of milk and a plate with a piece of chocolate, fudge cake on it. "Eat up."

_Knock, knock._

"I'll get it. Eat that cake."

I shook my head, frowning as I stirred my fork around the chocolate, moist cake. I wasn't even sure I could eat right now. I just couldn't believe that Mike really had sex with that skinny, anorexic woman. I was twenty years old, in my junior year of college where she wasn't even in school. I just thought that maybe he might want someone with an education, but it looked like he just wanted someone some piece of ass. Hell, that girl didn't even have an ass period.

"Em, everything okay?"

It was quiet, almost too quiet. As I turned around, I didn't see anything, and I instantly became worried. Sliding my plate forward, I got out of my seat, which I pushed in, and I walked to the front door. There was Emily and some guy just staring at each other. It was so weird with how he was looking at her and she was taking it all in. The guy was young, and at least twenty-four or so.

"Ah, Bella, you scared me."

I never seen Emily turn around so quick, but it was like she looked nervous or something. I saw two men behind the guy that couldn't take his eyes off of Emily, but I couldn't really see their faces. These guys were giants from their heights to their physical build too.

"Sorry. Want to introduce me to your friends?"

When the guy stepped inside of the house, the two guys behind him were revealed, and my eyes landed on the one man with the perfect build, dark hair, and he had some tribal tattoo on his shoulder. It was so weird to how he looked at me. I shook my head as I looked away from him, feeling so very vulnerable right now.

"Bella, you don't remember us?"

Hearing the other man's deep voice, I shook my head. "Uh, no, am I expected to remember who you are?"

Then, the guy that had been staring at me took a step forward. He grabbed my hands and flashed a smile in my direction. "It's me, Bells."

I looked at him and shook my head in disbelief. There was only one person that called me that. "No. You're not Jacob." I knew it was him, but he looked so much older the more I glanced at him. Then again, I hadn't seen Jacob since we were kids.

"Bells, it is me, Jacob, and this is Sam and Embry," Jacob said with a grin and then saw the look on my face, looking around. "Did we interrupt something? Should we have called first?"

Jacob sounded so concerned. It was really sweet.

"This guy she was dating cheated on her with some anorexic twit."

Hearing Emily's words, I stared at her with wide eyes.

"What? What did I do?"

"You opened your mouth, that's what."

I watched as Leah pushed her way past the guys, using her strength. By doing so, she almost knocked over the one guy. He stumbled slightly, his mouth ajar as he looked at her. Oh, hell, what were these guys on?

"Don't tell me you just imprinted on me, Sam Uley?"

Sam looked down like he just got kicked or got his favorite toy taken away. "I'm sorry, Leah. It's not like I have any control on who I imprint on and who I don't."

Leah sighed as she walked into the kitchen. "Bella, are you done with this cake?"

I rolled my eyes as I turned my head. "That's my cake, Leah. I swear, ever since you went through your shit, you're always hungry."

Embry's eyes went wide in shock. "Wait… she's a werewolf? I didn't think that was possible."

"Oh yeah, she's a werewolf, and she eats all of our food. Hell, she's even irritable too. If you like her, Sam, you can take her with you," Emily said with a grin on her face as she led the way into the kitchen where Leah was eating my cake. "See. She's eating Bella's food too."

A chuckle left Sam's mouth and I saw the glare she gave him. Oh yeah, they liked each other, and from what I heard about the myths, it seemed he had imprinted on Leah and she was resisting. It also seemed that Embry imprinted on Emily and they were just being too cute.

"I'm sorry about us popping up unexpectedly, Bella, or what that douche did to you. You can do so much better."

"Ha, like you?"

I rolled my eyes at Leah. "Leah, shut up."

Leah huffed as she went back to the cake on the plate. I then watched the corner of Sam's jaw twitch and he moved to sit beside her. As she looked at him, I could see a lot of sexual chemistry in the air between the two.

"So, what brings you down here in California? You're far away from Washington."

**JPOV**

I grinned over at Bella. I planned on making her forget about this douche bag that cheated on her. I don't even see why any guy would do that. Bella had all the right curves and hips. Hell, she even had a nice pair of breasts, and her ass… well, don't let me start there. I was so grateful that human that Leah, Sam, and Embry couldn't see what was going on in my head.

"Well, there was nothing down in Washington for now, and we thought it'd be nice to see you ladies. I mean, we haven't seen you in a while. Sure, Sam hasn't seen Leah in like five years, but Bella, I haven't seen you since we were kids," I began with a rueful smile upon his face. "I have to admit that you look so amazing. The years have done you justice."

"Wow, Jake, you just don't stop."

"Leah Clearwater," Bella snapped. "I know you're moody, but will you shut up. I swear –"

"Bella, don't even think about it."

Hearing the stern voice coming from Sam, Bella quieted down quickly, and she frowned. Man, this was a messy situation right now. Two humans and four werewolves in the room, it definitely wasn't pretty.

"I think you two better leave. If you can't be nice, you need to leave," Bella grumbled as she motioned to Sam and to Leah. "You will not tell me what to do in my home that I share with Emily. You may be the Alpha in Washington, but you're in California. You're way out of your jurisdiction."

"Are you serious?" Leah asked in horror.

"I'm dead serious. I don't know what your deal is, but you're acting like a real bitch to me, Leah."

Leah sighed and placed her small hand on Sam's arm when he was about to say something. "Hey, stop it, Sam. Just stop it."

"But she called you a bitch!"

"And I can be a bitch, Sam. You have no idea what our breakup did to me, Sam."

Seeing my good friend lower his head, I sighed as I placed my hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Fine, Sam. You two can stay, but I won't have you telling me what to do in my home, Sam. I really mean it. You are on my turf."

I had never ever seen anyone talk to Sam like that before. Hell, he didn't even retaliate, which I was so very grateful for as well. The last thing we needed was Sam and myself wrestling on the floor because we couldn't hold back our anger. Heck, I was very surprised that Sam hadn't said something sooner the more I thought about.

**SPOV**

I understood where Bella was coming from, but the wolf inside of me didn't like how she had just talked to Leah whatsoever. But she was right, this was her home. Fuck, I didn't even live here in this sunny state. I had no right, but I planned on making sure that I made things right. The breakup between the two of us just hadn't gone down in the nicest way, either. There had been growling, crying, and screaming.

"Will you stop it, Sam?"

I looked over at Leah and simply rolled my eyes in her direction. "I don't think so. Besides, you don't even know what I am even thinking about."

"I may not know exactly what it is, but I know it has something to do with our past."

I just flashed her a cheeky grin. Things were definitely going to be interesting for the two of us. That's all that I could think. Ever since I saw Leah, I knew that our relationship was going to be tested. Actually, all of our relationships were going to be interesting.


	2. Who knew you could make me feel this way

Bella is best friends with Leah and Emily and has lived her life just the way she has always wanted to live it. She grew up with Jacob and his friends when she was younger. Jacob and Sam are the Alpha males in the werewolf packs and they've just been told who they have to marry or they will lose their title. Will the three girls find a happily ever after with Jake, Sam, and Embry from La Push?

_Previously…_

_I understood where Bella was coming from, but the wolf inside of me didn't like how she had just talked to Leah whatsoever. But she was right, this was her home. Fuck, I didn't even live here in this sunny state. I had no right, but I planned on making sure that I made things right. The breakup between the two of us just hadn't gone down in the nicest way, either. There had been growling, crying, and screaming._

"_Will you stop it, Sam?"_

_I looked over at Leah and simply rolled my eyes in her direction. "I don't think so. Besides, you don't even know what I am even thinking about."_

"_I may not know exactly what it is, but I know it has something to do with our past."_

_I just flashed her a cheeky grin. Things were definitely going to be interesting for the two of us. That's all that I could think. Ever since I saw Leah, I knew that our relationship was going to be tested. Actually, all of our relationships were going to be interesting._

2: Who knew you could make me feel this way?

**EPOV**

Damn, Emily Young was so adorable. She was beautiful and she flaunted herself in the most perfect way that it wasn't over the top. I had never ever had a serious relationship before, but the thought of being involved with Emily sounded very intriguing in my opinion. There was also the fact that the woman baked. I never ever expected to find a woman that could be my perfect match. Was there something wrong with me?

"Dude, you need to calm it down."

I turned to look at Jake and inhaled a deep breath when I looked away from Leah's cousin. "I can't. She's perfect."

Jake grinned. "Yeah, she cooks, bakes, and she's really sweet. What more could you ask for?"

I rolled my eyes as I skidded a rock across the lake. "You're just jealous."

"That may be true, but you also don't want to creep her out," he said as he sat down on a nearby rock, shaking his head. "She seems like a nice girl, but she seems very shy and reserved."

I frowned as I looked towards Emily, who was sitting down on the blanket. "Yeah, she does seem that way. She's certainly no Bella."

He chuckled. "She's a tough one, and crazy too."

"So, when are you going to tell Bella you imprinted on her?"

Jake sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. "The fuck if I know. I just don't want to terrify her, either. I mean, she did just break up with her boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes as I looked at Jake. "I wouldn't even call him that. A man that cheats on his girl is an idiot."

I watched Jake look over at Bella, who was on her phone. I saw how tense he looked and I knew it was because Bella was arguing with that douche that was trying to weasel his way back into her life.

**BPOV**

I blinked away tears when Mike was pretty much telling me that I didn't have to be his girlfriend because unlike Jessica, I wouldn't sleep with him all the time. It was why he slept with Jessica or whatever the girl's name was. I simply rolled my eyes and simply shook my head, trying not to start crying.

"She's wilder in bed, Bella," Mike said with a laugh into the phone. "If you could do the things that –"

"Shut up, Mike," I said into the phone, stepping off to the side, and the tears welled up inside of my eyes. "I mean… what you're asking for is a slut."

"She's not a slut. Jessica's just very experienced," Mike said with anger evident inside of his voice. "I mean, you just lay there…"

I bit my lip to hold back the tears. "It was my first time."

I couldn't take it and I hit the end button, sliding down onto the ground, and the tears came falling down my cheeks. I sighed as I looked at Emily and Leah when they took a seat across from me on the grass. Emily handed me a napkin and I wiped the tears from my face.

"I really hate him," I said with anger in my voice as I watched Mike's name come across the screen.

Leah picked up the phone. "Stop calling, loser. You fucked that slut and you're not about to make my best friend cry because you know you fucked up. She's not interested, and besides, she has a very handsome man interested in her. He'll make her very happy unlike you could."

My eyes widened in surprise as I watched her hang up on Mike and I grinned. I was curious, though. "A guy likes me, Leah?"

Leah grinned as she nodded her head. "Please tell me you haven't noticed how Jacob Black looks at you, Bella. He's doing it right now."

As I looked over at Jacob, he quickly looked away like he was nervous about me catching him staring at me. As I looked at Jake in those blue jeans and that tight shirt that clung to his shirt so perfectly, I felt my cheeks flush in deep embarrassment. I wasn't interested in Jake. I just thought that he was really handsome. The last time I saw Jake, we'd been making mud pies.

"They always say childhood friends are the best kind of lovers," Emily teased with a knowing smile in my direction , then she shook her head. "I think that Jake is the perfect guy for you, sweetie."

I rolled my eyes. "Jacob doesn't see me in that way."

Leah huffed. "Honey, he can't stop looking at you. There's a huge possibility that Jake has imprinted on you."

My eyes widened at Leah's words. When a werewolf imprinted on someone, it meant they were more than soul mates. Actually, the imprint pretty much showed you who you were destined to be with. Had Jake imprinted on me, though? Jake was so attractive and I could see Jake looking past me to look at a really beautiful girl. In my opinion, I was just average. Sure, I had a nice rack, but I didn't see anything more than that the more I thought about it. Man, oh man.

"Are you seriously thinking about it?"

I rolled my eyes at Leah's words and shook my head. "There's no way that he did."

Emily scoffed. "You don't know that unless he comes up to you. Leah's right, though. Bella, he keeps looking at you like you are a tasty treat."

As my eyes locked on Jake, I bit my lip because this time he didn't look flashed me a smile, and I inhaled a deep breath.

"I just got out of a relationship."

Emily slapped my hand. "What Mike and you had… well, I really wouldn't call it a relationship. He was cheating on you the whole time you two were dating."

I sighed as I looked down at my hands in my lap. "I know. You didn't have to say it like that."

"Well, someone has to get through your head, Bella. Mike's a scrawny, cheating bastard. If Jake has imprinted on you, you're going to be swooning," Emily grinned as she slid her hand over the back of her neck. "I mean, the guys have only been in town for a day, and I already have a date with Embry tonight."

Suddenly, I saw two pair of feet in front of us. It was Embry and Sam. Emily jumped at the chance and took his hand when he helped her up to her feet. Leah looked at Sam's extended hand and got up on her own, leaving Sam's hand hanging. I held in my laughter because Leah was really trying to make her ex work for it. I wasn't even sure why the two of them broke up. I was pretty sure if Sam was going to be pursuing Leah, the truth would come out eventually.

"Bella."

I lifted my gaze when I saw Jake coming towards me. He sat down next to me with a grin spreading across his face. He looked so damn good right now. As I looked at his face, it made me also stare at his mouth. Why did I want to kiss those full lips of his, though?"

"Hey, Jake, what's up?"

**JPOV**

How the hell was I supposed to come clean about the fact that Bella was my imprint? She knew about the whole werewolf and vampire thing since her friend was a werewolf. Bella also knew about the imprint situation since Sam had imprinted on Leah. I bit my lower lip as I looked down at my hands in my lap. I was the rightful leader of the werewolf pack.

"Jake, you okay there?"

I sighed as I felt her grab my arm and I flashed her a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my plate."

Bella frowned and she gave my bicep a gentle and firm squeeze. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's only going to freak you out," I sighed as I looked over at her. "And I do not want you to be freaked out about what's going on."

Bella turned her body as she looked into my dark eyes. "Please tell me."

I sighed when I stared into her eyes and I ran a hand throughout my dark hair. "Fine, but you can't say I didn't warn you, Bells."

When I saw that smile on her face, I felt all gooey on the inside. I rolled my eyes at the thoughts running through my head. Bella Swan made me feel things that I shouldn't feel. God, it was something that girls should feel – not me, the head Alpha of the Quileute pack.

"Well, there's a reason why Sam and I came down here to California," I began as I ran a hand throughout my dark hair, offering her a smile. "The Elders think that Sam and I need to have a woman at our sides. They pretty much want us to get married."

"Marriage… wow, that's a big step," Bella said with a smile that didn't really meet her eyes.

"They're so old fashioned, they don't know what we even want," I sighed as I looked down at my hands in my lap and then turned to her. "The thing is Embry, Sam, and I have actually found the women that we want at our sides."

Bella actually looked jealous, hurt evident in her eyes. "Oh."

"Bella," I said with a grin as I looked over at her. "I never thought that I could find her so quick or that she was always under my nose."

When I saw those tears in her eyes, I watched as Bella rose up to her feet. "I'm really happy for you, Jake."

Before I could say anything, Bella was already back in the house. What just happened? I was just trying to tell Bella that she was the girl that I had imprinted on. Obviously, this wasn't the way to go about telling her I wanted her at my side. Man, Bella Swan made me so nervous. I knew very well that she was the one for me.

**LPOV**

I watched as that grin spread across Sam's face as he looked at me. Sam and I had been high school sweethearts but we broke up after we graduated from school when he went missing for weeks. I hadn't known about werewolves at the time. When he came back afterwards, I caught him with one of the girls from school where he was obviously kissing and fucking her out in the woods.

"_Sam."_

_I watched in horror as I watched Sam's cock disappear into Chelsea's chocolate heat over and over, stroking her with his hard cock repeatedly. I blinked back the tears because the look on both of their faces, I couldn't bear it. I backed away, tripping over a branch. Sam stopped mid-stroke when he noticed me._

"_Leah," he breathed out, his eyes dark and filled with a hidden desired I'd never seen before. "I-"_

"_Just don't," I laughed harshly as I watched him slide free from the girl's body, tugging his shorts on. "I want nothing to do with you. You're just like every guy here in La Push – a damn cheater."_

"_She was willing and you weren't. Leah, I-"_

That was the last thing I had ever remembered when I had broken up with him. I had obviously forgiven because of what he had done, but I was still hurt. He slept with another woman when I was worried sick out of my mind about where he disappeared to.

"When did you go through your change?"

As I looked over at Sam, I saw that he looked concerned. I sighed as I played with the end of a dark strand from my hair. "It was about three years ago when I ran into the Denali coven."

Vampires had always triggered the body to go through the change of becoming a werewolf. I had been alone and had to willingly force myself to shift back to my human form. The pain had been so bad that I couldn't change for days. From what Seth told me, it was the same thing that happened to him too. I just couldn't tell him that.

"Oh, Leah, I'm so sorry," Sam said as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, looking over at me. "I hate to ask, but were you alone?"

"My brother was here in town."

"That's it?" Sam asked, concerned as he leaned back against a tree, and looked at me. "When I went through my change, I vowed not to let another shifter be as alone as I was."

I raised an eyebrow. Sam had never ever told me about his change or anything. Every moment we had ever been in the same room together, we would just fight.

"I had a fight with one of the Cullen vampires. It wasn't anything physical. It was a miscommunication to tell you the truth. Emmett and Rosalie Cullen were on our property when they knew they shouldn't be on our property," he sighed angrily as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "I shifted after they went home. I had a high fever, sweating, and I even had the anger issues. That's when I disappeared because I feared for anyone that came close to me – especially you, Leah."

I nodded as I looked at him.

"So, I disappeared for months. I had no control and I couldn't shift back. The only reason I shifted was when Billy Black found me," he explained as he shook his head. "I guess that's how I started the pack."

Even listening to the story, I knew that he had it worse than me. I hadn't been able to shift back after maybe two weeks. He had been so alone. I still couldn't be with him though.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Leah."

I shivered because in all honesty, he was a werewolf. Male werewolves had a sexual peak that needed to be served. Chelsea, the girl he had fucked, had only been very willing to satisfy Sam. Just the sight of watching his dark cock pushing in and out of her, it had done things to me back then. Now, though, I knew if I ever got involved with a male werewolf, especially Sam, I wasn't going to share. I was a one woman type of girl. If Sam and I were going to be together, it was just going to be the two of us.

"It's okay," I breathed out as I shivered the slightest bit. "I want to talk about you imprinting on me, Sam."


End file.
